User talk:Teesam
No offense, but you need to clear up your grammar. A lot of your pages are very bad. I just cleaned up your "Ban" page, and, if you re-make your other page, please make it better. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 07:56, 9 April 2008 (UTC) teesam, there is my reason, also, the Music page is beyond both my rollback and sysop capabilities, you've also deleted a lot of content. This has happened multiple times. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 06:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) -- Barkjon 20:32, 9 May 2008 (UTC) =New edits= Nice work! You've improved! [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 09:58, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello from SWFanon! I would like to say hi!-- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 12:02, 6 June 2008 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOO NOT ME I MEAN 356556!!! GO TO USER:356556 TO TELL THIS THAT IS THE REAL TEESAM!!!!!!!!!!!--Teesam 13:28, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Note:Have a copy in User talk:Dancing Penguin =Themes= do you want to make one, or change it? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 07:19, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Try clicking on "preferences" =Parties= Good lord, you ruined the page, AND spammed about 2351, so this is your last warning. You are becoming a worse editor. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Site 08:57, 10 June 2008 (UTC) you lied about that cp started in 2002 it started in fall 2005 superdaisy RE:NO i am not stupid wait till i tell dillydally turtleshroom and barkjon wait i did superdaisy your right i lied i checked sorry superdaisy So, you think another user is stupid, do you? Hmm... I really don't like it when people like you insult good users. It just drives them away. Second, Super24Daisy was correct on Club Penguin's founding date: October 24, 2005. You were also correct, as early variations of Club penguin existed long before the version we know today. For more information, see the column on the Sidebar that says "Club Penguin History". As for the remark, you will recieve a block that lasts until my birthday. See you in 17 days! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 18:14, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I completely agree with TurtleShroom. No calling users stupid. It's very good I'm not in a bad mood today or you would have got banned for ONE YEAR!!!! Club Penguin was made in October 2005. If you post one more word thats insulting after your ban is up, I'll block you until my birthday NEXT YEAR! (And my birthday this year hasn't even come around yet!) -- Barkjon 22:53, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Ditto [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Site 07:09, 11 June 2008 (UTC) in fact, you've been warned, and banned twice now, why not do a perma-ban? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Site 09:20, 12 June 2008 (UTC) thanks guys superdaisy hey barkjon club penguin tested in fall You're welcome. you don't need to say that, as we know who is in the wrong. <_<. >_>. /\_/\. \/-\/ Teesam. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Site 09:06, 14 June 2008 (UTC) =Ban= That was your last warning, as a matter of fact, so next "mistake" you make, it's a perma-ban. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally'']]Site Forum 10:40, 18 June 2008 (UTC) *Yeah, block him, he created a competely useless page here: ISO. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:46, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :-I didnt sum1 hack me last night *Change your password? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 13:53, 5 July 2008 (UTC) hello hi you might remember me im superdaisy rember o well i see that you must stop saying that club penguin started in 2002 its crazy teesam User:Super24daisy thanks for saying sorry thanks im a very good user im a great guy but sometimes i get my feelings hurt and by the way im sorry too anyways lets be friends User:Super24daisy = The famous editers = I used to love these users but now i don't but i don't hate them but they blocked me infinite with really no warnings or no reasons Barkjon Barkjon blocked me infinite because someone hacked me Im not lying someone really hacked me every week and he/she may create some junk page or ruin another page It's not my excuse he/she did it indeed. If i can record his/her computer and you will see that i'm telling the truth. TurtleShroom He blocked me once in June until his birthday but his birthday was passed so i'm unblocked but i got blocked again by Barkjon and i don't know how to unblock myself i'm not a sysop so i can only read the page and sometimes it's wrong so i cannot edit some page that protect only for users DillyDally That's the blockmaster he blocked me several times and for the very very long period I don't agree with the warning about language mistake since it's not my native language. I'm sure if you have to use my language you will make a lot more mistakes so forgive me for some language error such as grammar or words But the blocker who blocked me for saying stupid is TurtleShroom not DIllyDally but i said she is stupid at your talk page but i told the reason to her with my apology. First time i deleted so many contents for the page Music but you blocked me for 2 weeks and 5 days without any warnings. Yowuza He/She reported to block me but actually it was because someone hacked me so all of you forgave me. Thanks for that. Super24daisy Super24daisy is NOT stupid but she have a mob about CP's birthdate but i apologize = Ok. Ok. = Ok... I understand. You might want to change your password so no one hacks your account again. Remember, if you do anymore bad things, you will get blocked.-- Barkjon 16:55, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Re I'm sled racing. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:48, 17 July 2008 (UTC) hey wana meet me lets met on club penguin